The Fruit of Friends
by sleep-walking-idiot
Summary: It's all about Riku...hehe^^ ...and a little bit of Sora... Just read...it may become a SoraxRiku...but not sure yet...w00t!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: w00t first Riku story…it may become RikuxSora…just not sure…tell me what you think! Hehe^^ Riku's so cute. 

~~~~

Riku sat silently in his bed looking a small picture book. The book had small pictures of animals such as an elephant and tigers. Riku traced the pictures with his small slim fingers. Outside the thunder roared and rain heavily fell, the sounds on the water dropping echoed through out the house. Long silver hair fell in front of his face. His beautiful teal eyes watched the animals with a dull look on his face. . He sighed and threw the book into a hanging net above his head, but that caused another book to came tumbling down and hit Riku's head. 

"Oww…" he complained softly as he rubbed his. He picked up the large book that had fallen, it was another picture book but it wasn't about animals it was about different worlds besides the small island he had lived on since he was born. 

"Riku! Dinner!" Riku's mother Holly called from the down stairs kitchen. 

"Coming mommy!" he called throwing the book back into the net and quickly getting out from underneath it so no more books would hit him. 

He raced down the stairs and almost tripped from going to face but steadied himself and turned to the kitchen. Holly was holding a plate of stew and placed it on the table. Riku smiled and sat down next to his mother's seat.

"Riku…tomorrow I want you to go out…it's supposed to be a beautiful day" his mother told him as she sipped her soup.

Riku nodded and ate his stew. He looked down at the broth with bits of chicken and peas and other vegetables, he saw a small carrot, the only carrot in his bowl. He thought for a moment and then refereed back to the book that had fallen. The carrot was his home and all the other pieces of chicken and vegetables were other worlds. 

"Riku…eat…do you not like it?" his mother asked seeing him simply staring at his food. 

"Oh no…it's yummy mom…!" Riku said taking his spoon and taking large gulps as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Holly smiled happily at her child and finished her soup.

Riku finished his up a couple minutes after and cleared the table, putting the dirty dishes in the sink, leaving them for Holly to clean. 

"Mommy…can you tell me…a story?" Riku asked suddenly as he walked into the living room were Holly sat. Holly sat in a one-person couch and looked questionably at Riku. Her long brown hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"Well…um…how would you like to learn about the legend of the paupu fruit?" Holly asked her child, pulling him to her lap.

"Yea!" Riku said resting his head on his mother's chest. 

"Well…there's a legend that say's if you eat the paupu fruit with someone you care deeply for you both will be bond together for eternity…the fruit grows on the tree on that small island across the bridge…" she said smiling to the youth. 

"Could I…go there tomorrow?" Riku asked his mother. 

"Of course…" Holly said picking the boy up and cuddling him in her arms. "Ready for bed?" she asked the child. Riku nodded and jumped out of him mothers grasp to the floor.

"Oww…" he hissed when he hit the ground with a loud thump, a shiver ran up his spine. Holly laughed slightly and picked Riku up again. Riku struggled in protest. "Lemme go…Lemme go…I'm to old to be carried mommy…I'm a big boy!" he said proudly

Holly smiled "Ok 'big boy' let me at least carry you to your room once more…" she said in a playful tone. Riku stopped struggling and sat in his mother's warm arms. Holly smiled as the boy attempted to get free again, this time going limp and attempting to slide out of his mothers grasp.   
Riku yawned and stretched his arms open. Holly took the boy and placed him on the bed. He scurried under the covers and only his head could be seen. Riku's emerald eyes looked into his mother's hazel ones. 

"Good night my son…" she whispered kissing him lightly on the head. She turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Good night mother…" Riku said back as his mother turned off the lights of his room. Riku laid in bed until he was sure his mother was down stairs. He uncovered himself and placed pillows under the sheets to make a simulation of him. 

When he was finished he slid over to his window and climbed down the near by tree. As he slid down the trees rugged bark he accidentally slipped and scraped his arm as he stumbled down. 

He winced when he touched his elbow, a large gash went up his small arm. As he examined his elbow, blood flowed down his arm. Riku, ignoring the pain growing in his arm, walked toward his destination. The paupu tree. He walked through the sand leading up to it. Small pebbles squeezed through his toes as he sunk slightly into the cool sand. Riku walked over to a small shack, he quivered from the cold breeze. He looked to the top and decided it was to high to jump, so he dared to open the door. Inside was absolutely nothing but more sand and a pair of stairs. Blood, from his wound began to flow down to the tips of his fingers and splatter to the soft sand floor. He cautiously climbed the stairs, his bard feet rubbing against the harsh wood. He reached a second door and tentatively pushed it open. Before him was the small island his mother had told him about. He gulped and stepped onto the bridge connecting them. As he made his way to the tree he saw a figure standing, resting against the tree's stump. Riku gulped and slowly walked to the tree, and the person. As Riku walked his feet made noises on the creaky bridge, the figure turned around, now face to face with Riku. Riku's teal eyes widened as he meet brown ones. 

"Umm…" Riku began trembling with fear slightly. 

"Hi…my names Sora what yours?" the brown haired boy asked innocently, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. 

Riku looked questionably at the boy and suddenly felt very embarrassed. "My name is Riku…" he said shyly. 

"Nice to meet you!" Sora said holding out his hand. Riku held out his hand but grimaced at the gash on his arm, more blood now flowing freely. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the cut. 

"Oh man, are you ok?" he asked holding the small writs in his hand. Riku winced but nodded. "Here…" he said ripping off a piece of his shirt and wrapping it around Riku's arm. Riku looked with wonder as Sora created a small bandage around his cut. When he was finished Sora smiled broadly and waved his goodbye. "See you tomorrow! Hope your arm feels better!" the boy said running back into the shed. Riku watched as he ran across the sand leaving small footprints behind him. 

Riku looked at his arm, and at the ripped shirt that bandaged it. He smiled softly and looked back to Sora. Maybe, just maybe they could be friends.

~~~~

Sooooo…..what you think? Hmmm….hmm..? hehe^^


	2. Chapter 1

W00t!! Got bored in computers…not really supposed to be on the internet…*cough cough* If I was late I apologize…school has been killing me lately…*sigh* here some more…!

Riku sighed and looked over to the once raging ocean, now it was peaceful and glistening in the moons bright light. The waves smoothly washed up on shore leaving a print of wet sand were it returned to the ocean. Riku smiled as a small crab traveled to the shore and scurried to a hold in the wood planks against the shack. 

Riku walked swiftly back through the sand to the tree leading to his bedroom window. He carefully climbed the tree, holding tightly against the rough bark. Making it to the top, he slid through the window, grazing his slim back against the cool wood. As he made it into the room he tightly closed behind him. He sighed and began to strip out of his slightly bloodied shirt. As he did this he looked at the bandage again, studying it. _Why had that boy done that for me? We only just meet, why would he be so kind to me?_ Questions raced through his small head. 

He sighed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt and putting it on. He fumbled with the buttons and ended up leaving it only halfway buttoned. After finishing with his clothing he slid into bed, pulling the covered past his nose. As questions raced though his head he uneasily fell into a deep sleep. 
    
    ~~~~ Some where else on destiny island ~~~~ 

Sora climbed into his one story house as silently as he could. He looked around to see empty bottles all around the house as he walked. Tip toeing to his room he discarded his shirt on the floor and climbed into bed. Thinking he got away with his escape, he prepared to sleep in harmony. 

"Sora!" his mother's voice yelled angrily from the nest room.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled back climbing out of bed and walking barefoot to his mothers room. He sighed, he knew what was coming, and he didn't like what was involved. 

"What are you talking about, you forgot to kiss your dear mother!" she said laughing slightly, only her head poking from the covers. "What did you do?" she asked after registering the facts. 

Sora mentally slapped himself for jumping to conclusions. "Um…nothing…" he stuttered, fiddling his fingers. _Why? Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?_

"All right then get over here and kiss me!" she called childishly. Sora sighed with relief and embarrassment of his mother's behavior. 

He slid to his mother's bed and lightly kissed her on the check. Before he knew it he was in the bed in his mother's clutches, struggling to get free. 

"Eeep!!" Sora squealed, striving to get away from his mother. Mary, his mother, released her son and laughed joking at Sora's face.

"My son looks like a damn monkey!" she said pointing at Sora. He blushed and ran back to his room. _Why is mother acting like this? _

"Sora! Get back here!" she yelled stumbling out of bed. Sora fearfully looked his door and sat in bed. "Damn it open the door!!" she yelled pounding on the door

Sora curled up in his bed and looked widely around, not sure of what was wrong with his mother and slowly began to sleep. 

~~~ Riku's house ~~~~

"Riku…Riku wake up…" Holly shock her child slightly. Riku slowly opened his eyes, closing them again as the light blinded him. 

"Honey you've been sleeping for a while…time to wake…" she said pleasantly, Riku smiled at his mother and sat up. "Breakfast will be ready soon…" she told him waking down the stairs. Riku nodded and began to dress in his normal clothing. 

Holly began to cook when there was a knock on the door. She looked questionably and trotted over to the door. When she opened it a small brown haired boy stood smiling at her. Holly smiled back.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly. 

"My name's Soar, is Riku home? I was wondering if he could play?" Sora asked smiling. Holly smiled with rapture, this was the first time a child came to play with her son. 

"Riku! Come here son!!" she called. 

"Coming!" he called from the top of the stairs. He ran swiftly down the stairs, flinging himself around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw the boy standing there.

"Wha-?How did you know I lived here?" he asked staring at Sora. 

"I asked Tidus and he told me you lived here…" he said smiling. Riku looked questionably at him. 

"How about some breakfast you too?" Holly asked pleasantly 

"Sure! Thank you!" Sora squeaked happily. Riku nodded and shut the door behind Sora. 

"How's your arm? Sora asked whispering to Riku. 

"It's fine…would you like your shirt back?" Riku asked jokingly. Sora laughed as he followed Riku and Holly to the kitchen. 

~~~

W00t! Gonna try to get the next chapter in sooner…w00t!!!


End file.
